1. Field on the Invention
The present invention generally relates to panel forms and, more particularly, to panel forms which are mountable to the ground to control erosion, retain dirt walls, impede the flow of water, or form concrete edges, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many circumstances, silt fences are erected to control the erosion of soil from a construction site, for example. Often, these silt fences are comprised of long, flexible woven sheets of material which are at least partly buried in the ground and are held in position by wooden stakes which are inserted through holes in the sheets and driven into the ground, for example. Usually, these silt fences are initially successful in controlling erosion; however, the sheets of material can become worn, tear, or lose shape after a period of time. Frequently, as a result, an entire sheet of material must be removed and replaced even though only a small portion of the sheet has been damaged. Once removed from the ground, these sheets of material are largely unreusable. Furthermore, these silt fences, as they are comprised of flexible sheets of material, are typically unable to retain large quantities of soil, mud, or water therebehind.
In many circumstances, woven sheets of material or, in some circumstances, sheets of plastic, such as Visqueen™ plastic membranes, for example, are draped over the sides of ditches, or trenches, for example, to prevent the walls of the ditch from caving in. However, as these sheets are flexible, dirt or mud may slide underneath, or displace, the sheets of material. In some circumstances, these sheets of material are draped over dirt walls surrounding the foundation of a building as it is being constructed. In these circumstances, similar to the above, dirt or mud can slide to the bottom of the foundation clogging the gravel footer drains therearound. If these clogged footer drains are not repaired, hydrostatic pressure may eventually build around the foundation of the building causing leaks and other damage to the building. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.